Why Fighting Rounds Don't Make Sense
by Isiah02
Summary: Ever ask yourself why are the fights best two out of three? Another funny story. Please read and review.


**Quick Random Moment**

 ***kids are just rude these days***

 **Esteban: You think you're tougher than me?**

 **Isabel: No but my brain is probably bigger than you**

 **Esteban: What did you say?**

 **Isabel: My brain. You can't hear me?**

 **Esteban: I'm telling Abeulo.**

* * *

 **Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here!**

 **Tom: What up?!**

 **Isiah: And welcome to Why Fighting Rounds Don't Make Sense. In case you haven't noticed, this is part of a fight scene, like how we do in Kingdom Fighters.**

 **Tom: If people even remember that story anymore.**

 **Isiah: That is a bridge we'll cross when we get to it. But for now, let's get started into the story.**

* * *

 **Location: The Grand Council Courtroom**

The Grand Council along with Mateo, Gabe, and Isabel were watching Elena and Esteban finish the first round of their fight. Elena came out on top of the round and did a backflip away from her cousin.

"Whoo! Good round there, Esteban. You had me really going," Elena said. "You ready for round 2?" After a brief moment, Elena realized that Esteban wasn't getting up.

"Uh, Esteban," Elena tried to get her cousin up.

Naomi found out that he wasn't getting up and said, "Uh, I don't think he's getting up, Elena."

"But we just finished round 1 and it's best outta three," Elena complained.

"Seriously, Elena, from where we're sitting at, we can tell that he's bleeding out of every limb of his body," Fransisco said.

Elena didn't believe what everyone was saying and said, "I'm not buying it. Get your butt up, Esteban!"

"Really Elena, look," Isabel pointed to the bloody mess. "Every single bone in his body is broken. If he had a health bar, it would be at zero percent. Do you really expect him to magically revive himself so he can go another round?"

"C'mon, not everybody's at a hundred percent all the time," Elena said.

"She makes a point," Mateo spoke up. "The ceremony where I was announced the new royal wizard, I had a cold fighting Fiero. I still have a little sniffle in my nose, but I'm still standing."

"See, even he gets it," Elena agreed with Mateo.

Fransisco saw that Esteban was looking worse and said, "Okay, his brain is leaking out of his brain, I'm summoning the royal doctor. You can finish this when he gets better."

 **18 hours later**

Esteban was standing tall in front of Elena preparing himself for the next round. Before they could continue, Elena decided to say something.

"I'm very proud of you, Esteban," she admitted. "I may have been in a magical amulet for a good 41 years, but I haven't known what true power was until I met you."

"Thank you for being there for me during my recovery Elena. I couldn't have made it without you," Esteban said smiling.

"I'll always be there for you, cousin," Elena said preparing for the next round.

 **Round 2. Fight!**

Elena ran up to Esteban and slammed him on his back. Then she back away to see her cousin not getting up like last time.

"Not again."

 **Isiah/Tom: XD.**

* * *

 **Tom: I find it nice to take a break from writing that Cedric/Sofia stuff for a change.**

 **Isiah: Yeah, but I wouldn't get too comfortable. We're coming back for them shortly.**

 **Tom: Yeah, sure.**

 **Isiah: Anyway, there goes another fun random story for you. I know it's short, but it's still funny notherless. If you haven't yet, check out the Cedric/Sofia stories we've made. We've got some great support on them, so please continue to keep that up.**

 **Tom: Don't forget to leave a nice review. No flames as always. We hope you've enjoyed this story. As always, we love you guys. Thanks for supporting us every day. See y'all later. Holla at your boys! Yeah!**

 **Isiah: As always, until next time.**

* * *

 **And now for a quick random moment**

 ***freestyle fail: Mateo***

 **Mateo: Get my mom a burger and me some large fries  
And I love it when I look into another girl's eyes**

 **Rafa: Huh?**

 **Mateo: What?**


End file.
